The Wolf And His Cub
by Aurora Jarrus
Summary: ISB Agent Kallus never thought he would be a Father Work was the only thing on his mind until a patrol and one little girl changed everything for him (cover art belongs to Rayn44 who is taking commissions check her out!)


A/N: Wow! has this one been requested a lot. After the amazing Rayn44 made a lovely commission for me featuring my imperial AU with Aya and Kallus. So many people have been wanting to read the story! I was amazed by how many of you guys asked for this. So you will hear about a storm trooper this trooper is very special. Her name is Tora Ge'Per and she belongs to the most amazing Rayn44!. Follow her on deviantart tumblr and youtube and if you like her art she is taking commissions!. She also ships Tora with Kallus and their ship name is Kallora!. Okay damn I ranted but enjoy!

The Wolf And His Cub

Oh force she was in trouble now. Aya had just been caught stealing and was trying to outrun the trooper behind her. "Stop!" the trooper yells she ducks under his legs. And runs zig zag trying to avoid the blaster shots. Eventually she turns into an ally slamming into a tall figure. Aya looks up to see a man dressed in black, his caramel eyes were piercing holding a stern look. He raises an eyebrow, looking down at her. Then his eyes flash to the stolen fruit in her hand. "Move along citizen," she quickly scampers down the road. "Sir, you let her go?" Kallus flashes the trooper a look. "Mind your own business don't you have a patrol to finish?".

The trooper quickly nods half walking half running back to his post. Kallus sighs and heads back to the imperial complex. Great his glance at the already overflowing mountain of data pads. Maybe he should have filled this out sooner, but put it off until later. Why does he do this to himself?!.  
His comm goes off "Sir, we need you in sector 387" the voice of Lyste comes on. Kallus sighs thumb flicking his comm on. "What is it?" he mutters angrily. "I believe there has been a death" the young man's voice states. "I will be there in five minutes" the agent responds and rises from his desk.

The Agent grabs his bo-rifle and puts his helmet on he takes a squad of troopers and heads down to the location. The troopers immediately take him to where a pile of cloth is the fabric shivers. "Whatever this may be it's not dead" The agent cautiously moves the tattered robe. The cloth moves revealing a familiar face. The same little girl he stopped in the alley. Her eyes closed little breaths heaving from her chest. Pity clenches in his gut "oh kriff" he breathes. "Make room!" he orders lifting the bundle up. The troopers stare as the agent passes by. He takes the girl to the medbay where the droids clean her up, she was severely malnourished and dehydrated. "Where are your parents?" he asks, trying to talk to her. She shrugs, looking away the man sighs sitting up.

"Do you have any family?" he tries again. She shakes her head no glaring at the droid who preps her arm for a needle. She flinches when the robot sticks her setting up an I.V. "Where do you live?" again the little girl shrugs. "Name?" she holds out her hand for the datapad he was holding. He places the device in her hand, she types and gives it to him.  
"Aya?" she nods "last name?" she types on the datapad "Narjus?" she nods. "Are you mute?" she shakes her head no. "Stay here I'll come back later" the agent opens the door closing it behind him. Once he returns to his office, he searches through the database. He found two people under Narjus both declared deceased for unknown reasons.  
He sighs, shaking his head kriff she ran away from the orphanage. After she was healthy enough, he would send her back.

For now she will recover once he is done with his report he returns to the medbay. The only sounds were the machines. The little girl is asleep "how bad is she?" he asks the droid.  
"Not good a few more hours and she would have died" the droid answers. The same feeling reappears in his stomach. "Keep me updated," he orders and returns to his room where he didn't sleep a wink. The last time something kept him up like this was during the attack on lasan that scarred him deeply all those people his squad everyone he failed the whole night was spent pacing around his cabin eventually he did manage to get some sleep.

When morning came Kallus rolls out of bed putting his uniform on he cringes when he accidentally cuts himself while shaving. after he stopped the bleeding he made himself some waffles and headed out the door returning to the medbay. Little cries can be heard the little girl was crying while the droid injected her. she wasn't crying because she was upset she was crying because she was angry. the agent smiles shaking his head this one was fussy defiant she swatted away the droid with her little fists.

The droid held her down Kallus immediately intervenes force what would he do?. He wasn't good around children the little girl looks at his helmet and giggles. He has an idea and takes off the helmet putting it on her head she laughs and looks up at him. He can feel his heart melt her big brown eyes look up at him he smiles at her. The droid quickly gets the injection done and rolls away.

He glances at the clock and sighs it was time for his shift smiling he stands up. "I'm going to need that back" Aya pouts wrapping her arms around the helmet. Kallus took this as a sign that she was not going to let him have that helmet. He chuckles lightly. "Alright you can have it for the day" Aya giggles and waves him goodbye. he half smiles while he leaves and heads for his office.

Of course, the halls were always bustling with troopers. Kallus looked around, for her that little redhead stormtrooper Tora Ge'Per. The woman had, spirit but it was covered by her awkwardness. He had seen, her fight in the training room it was one of the things that drew him to her. He even tried, to invite her to the Imperial Ball that one didn't end well as she was stolen away by that inquisitor. He scoffs, thinking about and enters his office setting his bo-rifle on the nearby chair. He takes out the datapads and sighs. There were, a thousand of them he hated this kriffing paperwork. Already feeling the headache, he closes his eyes and gets to work knowing this would be a long day.


End file.
